Why Do We Feel Numb?
by J.J.Flowers
Summary: Cece is all alone. Ever since she broke up with Logan, she's pushed out everyone. No one can seem to figure out why. Most just rule it off as a teenage phase. Yet, is there another side to the story? Cogan. Light Rark and Tynka. Four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Shake It Up three-shot, I hope you like it. CC is okay, and warning: the next couple chapters are going to gt a little dark.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rocky P.O.V**

Life sucks.

I always thought friends were forever. Cece and I have proven that. Friends have always been apart of our lives. They're the thing that knits people all together. When you find the friends that bug you so much you feel like throwing up, that's kinda how you know that those are your real friends. The thing that makes friends so special is that no matter how much they bug you, you're stuck with them forever.

At least that's what I thought.

Two months ago, Cece's mom gave me a panicked call in the middle of the night. Cece wasn't in her room. When the police found her, she was sitting outside the school, and was pretty shaken up. Cece said nothing at the interview, and since there was nothing physically wrong with her, she was let go with no further questions.

A couple days later, Logan had taken Cece out on a date. She dumped him, pulling the "It's not working out," card. No once figured out why Cece did it, not even I could pry it out of her. After that, Cece avoided all of us, Deuce, Dina, Gunther Tinka and Ty, even Logan and I. She became more distant with everyone. Students, teachers, family. No once could figure out what was wrong with her. Logan and I tried to get the school counselor to talk to her, but without Cece going for help herself, it was hopeless.

By now, we've all given up hope.

It was an ordinary Monday. No one would look twice at a sad group of teenagers, Monday's suck. But our reason of sadness was different.

Cece.

I gotta say, Mark really helped me through all of this. We met while I was showing the spy club how to use some of their new equipment. Mark asked me out three days before Cece broke it off with Logan.

Speaking of Logan, here he is.

"Hey Logan," I said. I was sitting at our usual lunch table. Besides Deuce and Mark, everyone else was here.

Except Cece.

"Sup Rocky," Logan replied. He always tired to act like everything was normal, but you could see his lies in the circles under his eyes, the pained look in his face, the way he talked, walked, acted.

Logan plopped his tray down and sat. He stared at his food and made no attempt to eat it.

It took me a few moments to realize I was doing the same.

A pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said behind me.

Mark.

I decided to play with him. "Lemme see. Deuce?"

Mark took his hands off my eyes and sat next to me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Logan just eyes us.

I cleared my throat. "So, Ty, where are you taking Tinka for your six month anniversary tomorrow?" I said, turning my attention to the rest of the table. Ty gulped.

"Wait, that's _tomorrow_?" he chocked out. Tinka turned to him and glared.

"How could you forget?" Tinka yelled at him.

"Uhh," Ty said, struggling to find an answer, "I love you?"

Logan got up. "I'm not that hungry." He walked out.

Mark looked at me. "He's getting worse."

"Go follow him," Dina said, speaking for the first time today.

When I caught up to him, Logan was sitting on a bench in the hall. Kids where walking around and chatting. I sat next to Logan.

"Do we have to do this every day?" I asked him. It seemed like Logan always made an excuse to leave at lunch and I followed. It was our only time to see...

Speak of the devil.

A group of gothic looking kids walked in, all slo-mo like. A girl with brown hair was in the lead. She had two different color eyes, hazel and green. But she didn't hold our attention. The girl behind her did.

The girl was decked in black, like everyone else. She seemed more simple though, but back jeans, black knee-length boots, and a black long sleeve shirt ripped at the arms. Her ginger hair was tied into a messy braid, she had bright green contacts, and she wore black makeup. The girl stared ahead with a cold hard face. It was as if this girl held no emotion. In other words...

The girl was Cece Jones

Cece glanced at me for a second. She had a twinge of sadness in her eye for only a second. I could almost see my best friend, the one I lost so long ago.

The girl with the two different color eyes pulled Cece away and said something to her that I couldn't hear through the noise of the hallway. Cece glanced at me once more before nodding to the girl. Another girl from the group, a small blond, walked towards Logan and I. Logan tensed as she sat on the bench next to us.

The girl smiled, but you could tell it was forced. "Hi," she said, "I'm Holly." Her black eyes were unsettling. "I've just come to tell you that you both keep bothering Cecilia."

Well _that_ was unexpected.

"Um, who are you to speak for Cece?" I asked.

Logan spoke up. "Yeah, if Cece has a problem, she can tell us herself."

Holly glared at us. "She prefers not to go by Cece anymore," she said, giving Logan a pointed look. "Anyways, Cecilia prefers not to speak to either of you right now." She looked into my eyes with fear in her eyes. She was scared. "You've done enough to her."

As Holly walked back to her little 'group', I sat there bewildered. I never did anything to Cece, she's the one who abandoned _me_.

Logan looked at me, eyes showing that he agreed with my thoughts, as he spoke.

"What did we do?"

**Cece 3rd P.O.V**

Cecilia Jones sat at the vanity in her room, staring at the mirror. Her eyes were lifeless. She wanted to so badly tell someone what was going on. She didn't want to hide from her friends, or, ex-friends.

Cecilia pulled open a drawer next to her. She moved the few pencils and notepads from the drawer before sticking her finger into a small hole at the bottom of the drawer and pulling out the bottom. In the secret compartment, there where two pictures. One picture showed all her past friends, including herself. The other only had three people. Rocky on the left, who was smiling, Logan on the right, who had his arm around the girl on the middle, Cece. Not Cecilia, Cece. A happier, nicer Cece.

Not this monster she had become.

Cecilia heard a knock at the living room door. When she got to the door, she saw it was her new two colored eyed friend, Jamie.

Jamie saw the picture Cecilia was holding. They sat on the couch. "I'm sorry about what happened." Cecilia didn't answer. Jamie picked up the picture from Cecilia's hands. "You know what we have to do."

"We have to make them let go of me," Cecilia said numbly. "We have to convince them that I've moved on from them."

Jamie nodded sadly. She took the picture from Cecilia's hands, and tossed it into the burning fireplace. Cecilia watched as her face in the picture burned away. Jamie leaned in closer to Cecilia and whispered something into her ear.

"Make them forget."

**Logan P.O.V**

I walked into the school, trying to ignore the empty space in my chest. I missed Cece more than I could bare. It's like when she just walked out of my life, she took a part of me with her.

I loved her.

They're aren't many people left in this world that I love. My mother was dead. Cece didn't even talk to me anymore. The only thing holding me together was Rocky, who understood my pain. I didn't like her like_ that_ anymore, but that didn't mean that I couldn't care about her as a friend.

Speaking of Rocky, here she was right now. She just stood next to me, not saying anything.

Cece and her new 'gang' walked in. It was practically the same as yesterday, except everyone had chains on. Cece looked at me and quickly looked away. A guy came out from the back of the group and put his arm around Cece's waist. A hot ball of anger rose inside me when he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

The girl with two different color eyes led the group past Rocky and I. The girl looked at Rocky and smiled evilly. The black skirt and black eyeliner she wore today made her look like a witch.

"Cecilia's moved on," she told us. "You should too."

When they all passed, I got up and headed away, ignoring Rocky calling for me. I didn't care that I was heading out of the school, it didn't matter... I officially lost Cece.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

**Logan P.O.V**

It just didn't add up. First, Cece goes missing. Then she dumps me and abandons her friends. Not only that, but she's watching me sadly one day, and forgets me the next. No, it couldn't be her. That's not something that the Cece I know and love would do. The thing is, no one knows what happened.

Wait, one person does.

It took a little digging around, but I finally got the address of the girl with two different color eyes. She lived at this condo building for rich people. Just my luck. Cece was being corrupted by a wealthy girl.

Who also happened to live at one of the top floors, and the elevator was out of service.

When I got to the top, the girl was right outside her door, just about to open the door. She looked at me.

"Logan," she said coldly. "What did I ever to to deserve this visit?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Look, girl-"

"Jamie," she interrupted angrily, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Jamie. Look, I want to know what you did to Cece." Jamie rolled her eyes at my words.

"Well, Logan. If this is about that earlier episode with Alex, it's simple. Cecilia moved on."

I glared at her. "Why did she do what she did? She dumped me and left her friends." Jamie's eyes had tears, which I couldn't explain. "I want to know why she went with you."

Jamie's eyes hardened. A tear fell, taking black eyeliner with it. "Cece," I noticed she didn't say _Cecilia_, "Left you to protect you all." She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a large scar, running from her elbow to wrist. "We've all done the same." Jamie's right eye makeup had come off. She had circles under her eyes. Jamie walked towards me.

"Don't let Cece's sacrifice be in vain. Leave her. Act like her new boyfriend doesn't matter to you."

She opened her door , looked back at me, and glared. "This conversation never happened."

**Rocky P.O.V**

I wanted my best friend back. Cece was the closest thing that I had to a sister. But now she has new friends, a new boyfriend, and has given us no acknowledgment for over a month. Nearly two.

I was sitting on my fire escape. It was really hard not to climb down and visit Cece. Those days were over.

The front door knocked. I climbed inside and opened the door to reveal Holly. She looked nothing like she did at school. Not a trace of black could be seen. Even her eyes had turned blue. She looked... scared.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you, Rocky."

I was shocked, to say at the least. I'd never have thought that Holly, the one that told Logan and I to back off, would come to me about anything. I nodded my head slowly.

Holly walked in and closed the door. "Is anyone else here?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, Ty just left and who knows where my parents are?"

We sat down on my couch. "Good. We need to talk about Cece."

"Okay, what about her?"

Holly took in a breath. "You know our group?"

"The gothic ones, yeah."

She glared at me. "We're not goth. Anyways, we are all trying to protect our family and friends. Cece had to make some sacrifices the night she went missing, two months ago."

I was confused. "What?"

"All of us have to stick together, or he'll kill our families and friends."

"Wait, who is_ he_? What are you talking about? Why-"

"Look, Rocky, I can only tell you so much."

"I want to know what happened to my best friend!" I screamed at her, standing up. "I just want to protect-"

"There are people I want to protect too!" she yelled back, standing to see me eye to eye. "There are people that need _my_ help!"

I sat down, tears flowing down my face. "I-I just want to help her."

Holly sighed. " I can't tell you everything that's going on, but I can tell you this. Cece hasn't slept for a long time."

With that, she walked to the door and left.

**Logan P.O.V**

I missed Cece. That confrontation with Jamie hadn't helped. In fact, I think it made things worse. I just didn't know what to do.

Rocky had called me as I got home and told me about what happened with Holly. I kept thinking about what Holly had said.

_'Cece hasn't slept for a long time.'_

Suddenly, it it me like a slap in the face. Cece must be sneaking out at night, doing stuff with those kids from school.

I waited until dark, hidden in a tree by Cece's apartment. Sure enough, she came climbing out of her fire escape. She had on the goth getup, but I saw her unsnap chains from her belt and throw it into a nearby bush. Cece looked around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, she didn't see me. As she walked away, I climbed down from the tree. This may sound creepy, but I followed her for a while. She headed towards an abandoned building. Jamie was waiting there, leaning against the wall with her witch skirt and makeup back on. I quickly ducked in an ally.

"Hey," I heard Jamie say.

"Hey," Cece said. It felt like the first time in forever that I'd heard her voice.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I think. I feel like someone's watching me, though."

"It's okay, we'd better get inside, he's waiting for us. We each have eleven stops tonight."

"Eleven? It's gonna be a long night," Cece said, as I heard a door open and close. I peaked out of the ally and saw that no one was there. I walked to the door and turned the knob.

Inside looked like the place had been under construction for a while. I nearly fell into a hole in the floor. I walked around it and continued down a long hallway. I came to a door and heard voices on the other side. A man's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Okay, pick up your lists. I want everything sent to their proper locations and you guys back here by five o'clock, or you'll end up like Jamie here." A bunch of men laughed. They sounded older than the high schoolers who might be in there. "Holly, go and get the packages."

I tried to hide behind a piece of wood, but Holly saw me when the door opened. Her eyes widened as she shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered/yelled. "Get out, while you still can!" Holly pushed past me and down the hall.

What was going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I decided to make this a four-shot instead of a three-shot. The last chapter will be up soon, hopefully!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rocky P.O.V**

It was too late for anyone to knock be knocking on my door. I waited a few minutes, but I realized that my parents were still out and Ty was spending the night at Tinka's for their anniversary. The knocking continued. I groaned and got up. When I opened the door, Holly's face looked at me with worry. Gothic Holly, not the other one.

"Rocky, something's come up," she said.

"Well obviously, or else you would have respected my sleep," I said, still mad she woke me up.

"Logan's gone after Cece."

That woke me up. "What?" I yelled at her. She flinched. I stepped aside for her too come in.

We sat on the couch. "Logan was stupid enough to go after Cece. I ran into him and told him to leave, but I'm not sure if he did..." Holly trailed off.

I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to ask, but I had to. "Why did she leave us?"

**Logan P.O.V**

I was following Cece after she had left the building. She had on this huge purse that Jamie had given her. I don't know what was in it, but it seemed to be filled to the brim. Cece was walking down to thing huge building. It took me a few seconds to realize that we'd walked to a very scary place to be at night. My dad had driven through it once. It was where people sold drugs and stuff.

Cece shouldn't be here.

She knocked on a door. I hid behind a garbage can. It reeked of alcohol. A man answered the door. He had a cigaret in his mouth.

"Ah, Cece," he said. Cece smiled, but you could see it was fake.

"I have what you need."

"The usual price?"

"I take it the price has gone up ten dollars."

"Smart girl." The man gave Cece some money, and she gave him something small from her purse. "Good doing business with you Cece, as usual." The man grinned evilly.

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Let me get this straight, Cece ran away after a fight with Logan and was found by this creeper dude."

Holly looked at me sadly. "We were all found by him. He pretended to be nice, and then he blackmails us."

I knew it wasn't really Cece. "She was just trying to protect us." Holly nodded.

I took in a deep breath. "What's she doing right now?"

**Logan P.O.V**

Cece has gone to five houses now. Basically the same things, Cece gives them some sort of package in some sort of baggie, and they give her money. What is it she was selling?

"Hey," Cece said as another guy opened his door. A look of disgust crossed her face. The guy was looking at her bag.

"You gonna give me my stuff first?"

Cece sighed and gave him two small baggies. "Now where's the money?"

The guy gave her a wad of cash. "Tell the big man I said hi." It reminded me of Flynn.

Cece turned around. Just before I could move, she saw me standing behind a tree.

"Logan?"

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Drugs?"

"He forces us to sell them." I was shaking my head. "Every night."

"Cece would never do that!" I screamed at her, probably waking the neighbors.

"She has and she is. Cece want's to protect you and Logan." I shook my head rapidly at her words.

"Cece wouldn't do something as low as selling drugs for nothing. Not even for money!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "We all do. He's a wanted criminal. Once we've seen his face..." she trailed off.

"He doesn't want you to turn him in," I finished for her. As much as I felt how wrong this was, for a grown man to send young high schoolers to sell drugs and collect the money, it was believable. Cece wouldn't leave Logan and I for nothing. She had to have a reason. For two months, I've wondered what that reason was. Not that I knew, I wish I didn't.

"I still don't think Cece would do this," I said hesitantly.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I know more about the new her than you do. I know tonight she's selling heroine." My eyes widened. "And I know that the night before that it was cocaine, and the night before that it was meth."

I had tears in my eyes. "We have to tell someone."

**Logan P.O.V**

I was frozen. Cece was standing right in front of me.

Cece. Was. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"Uhh, Logan?"

Oops. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her like an idiot. It was so amazing, looking at her from up close. I'd almost forgotten how she looked right in front of me. Her hair was tied back behind her in a ribbon, her eyes shone with tears and fear. I've been so numb this whole time without her, that I haven't even noticed the full extent that the pain of losing her went. I had just processed the whole thing and skipped the shock, going straight to the heartache. It was like taking a life saving medication without knowing what it's for or reading the proper dose.

"Logan?" she whispered. A tear fell from her eye. I hesitantly stepped towards her, lifted my hand slowly, and wiped the tear away. Cece nuzzled her cheek into my hand. Her skin was cold, but warm. Frozen, but soft. I had gone through so many possible scenarios in the past month on how I'd finally get her back. I'd never had imagined this with me following her around for a night selling baggies of who knows what to who nows who.

"Cece?" I said softly, looking into her eyes.

Cece looked into my eyes. "You have to go."

My eyes widened. "What?"

**Rocky P.O.V**

Holly glared at me. "Don't you think it's been tried? He's escaped jail four times. FOUR TIMES!" she yelled at me. "I've wanted this guy in prison since he murdered my little sister! I wanted to kill him when he shot Jamie! I-"

"Jamie was shot?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, in the leg." Holly looked down. "There's no escape from him."

I looked down as well. Holly was right. This man, whoever he was, was powerful. Cece would have come back to us sooner.

Wait, that's it. Us.

I smiled, looking at Holly. "I have a plan."

**Logan P.O.V**

I looked at Cece like she'd just said 'I made out with Deuce.' "What?"

Cece backed up. "You have to go, it isn't safe. You have to pretend that this conversation never happened." Her words sounded so much like Jamie's.

"No," I shook my head rapidly. "I won't just 'go away.' " She looked at me, shocked. "I will not loose you again." Cece was backing away slowly. But I had her trapped in an ally. "I love you."

"Logan, I-" I didn't let her finish her sentence, because I had crashed my lips onto hers. Her eyes where filled with surprise, but she recovered her shock and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine snaked around her waist. We stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. My mind still hadn't processed that I'm with her.

Or the fact that someone was watching us.

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Are you sure there's no one here?" I asked Holly, again.

"Stop asking that. And yeah, everyone's out, and he's getting more supplies," Holly replied. We were inside the building. I could tell that Holly didn't like my plan, it had too many flaws, too many risks, but it was all we had.

Holly led me through a narrow hallway and past a few doors. One door was open a crack. Holly backed up and peaked inside. A large bag was sitting on a chair. Holly walked up to it and read a name on a tag. Even I could decipher the name from this angle standing at the door.

_Cece._

Holly reached inside the bag and brought out a tiny bag filled with some sort of powder. She knocked the purse over and dozens more fell out of it.

"This isn't good," she muttered, "Cece hasn't finished her rounds."

At that moment we heard a scream. A girly scream. Cece's scream. We both ran through the maze of hallways towards her voice. When we got into a small room, we were greeted by a horrible sight.

Cece was chained to a chair. Blood was dripping from her lip and by her hairline. She had a black eye and no shoes.

Holly quickly grabbed a key hanging on a hook near the door and got to work unlocking Cece.

"Where's Logan?" Cece asked numbly. "I-I need to see him."

I recovered from my shock and knelt beside her. "We're going to find him, I promise," I said. Holly finished with the last lock.

"You're not supposed to be here."

I spun around and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a man, late thirty's, maybe. He had black hair and black eyes. By the look of fear on Holly's face, this must be him.

"A-Ale," Holly stammered. "I'm sorry, but I finished my rounds early and-"

"And you decided that it would be okay to plot against me," he finished. Ale smiled wickedly. "Well, that's not happening." He pulled something out of his pocket. Holly gasped. I couldn't see what it was, but when Ale pointed it at me, I saw it.

A gun.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he said, "But now that you've seen me, I'm gonna have to kill you."

I found my voice. "P-pl-please," I said, stuttering. "I don't want to die." I heard the gun click as Ale put his finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes.

Ale screamed. When I opened my eyes, Ale was on the ground, and Mark was strangling him.

"RUN!" he yelled. I couldn't bear to leave him behind, but I needed to get Cece out of here. We were running down the maze of halls when Cece stopped.

"C'mon, Cece!" Holly screamed, pulling her arm.

"NO! I'm not leaving without him!"

Logan- how could I have forgotten?

"Cece it isn't safe," I begged. I wanted Logan to be safe, but the cops would come back for him.

Cece shook her head. "I left him once, I won't make that mistake again." She pulled her arm away and ran deeper into the building.

Holly looked at me. "We can't go after her. We'll wait for the police outside."

**Cece P.O.V**

I had to find him. I had to find him.

I had to find him.

It's my fault that he is here. I shouldn't have started that fight two months ago. It was stupid. It wasn't worth it.

"Logan!" I called out. I knew Mark wouldn't be able to stall for to long, so I had to be quick. "Logan!"

I leaned against a wall. I was giving up. I'd never find him in here. Then I heard it.

"Cece!" It was faint, but it was there. I ran towards the voice.

The storage room. That's where he was. When I got to the room, Logan was lying on the floor, hands tied behind his back and feet tied to each other. He'd somehow manage to get his gag off. I quickly ran over to him and kneeled.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," I said.

"Can you do that a bit quicker?"

I looked around the room. My boots were in the corner. I scrambled over to them and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Cece?" a voice asked while I was trying to cut Logan out of his binds. It wasn't his voice, this was a more feminine voice. I turned around to see Jamie, staring at me in shock. Her long skirt was torn, and her hair was tangled with leaves. It didn't make any sense, she never went anywhere near the woods or even a tree.

"Jamie!" I said, smiling. "You finished your rounds already?" Jamie looked at me. There was something in her eyes that I didn't like. Anger, maybe? Her rounds where always the hardest emotionally. Suddenly, she kicked Logan's head, and he was out like a light. I gasped and screamed.

"Why would you do that?" I screamed at her. I took Logan's head into my lap and shook him.

I was mistaken. It wasn't her rounds. I knew that as soon as she puled out the gun.

"Jamie?" I asked. "What are you doing?" I said, standing and backing up. Jamie shook her head.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," she said. I stared at her in disbelief. Jamie had been there for me, from the start. She helped me out when no one else would. Jamie had probably wanted out of here even more than I did. Why would she turn on me now, when I was finally winning?

"You see Cecilia-"

"Cece," I said through grit teeth. She smiled wickedly at me. "Cece, I can't let you take Logan here. I'll let you go, but Logan stays."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not leaving him." My words would have sounded brave, if my lips weren't quivering.

Jamie's smile faded. "Then I'm going to have to kill you."

"Why? Why now? Why didn't you kill me before?" I knew my words where pointless, but seconds was all I needed.

"You see Cece, I have no choice. Even if your little plan works, I'm not going to be free." I looked at her confused. "Cece," a tear fell from her eye, "Ale is my father."

No. Freaking. Way.

It was so hard to believe the words going into my ears. Ale, the man who tortured her, was her father. He beat her for being five minuted late, he shot her leg before for taking back, he did so much more to her that he could _never_ undo. Why was she helping him?

"Jamie," I said slowly. "You can escape him. If you let both of us go, Ale will be put in jail. You don't have to help him." Jamie scoffed.

"Ale may hurt me, but he's my father. You would do the same."

"My father isn't a cold blooded murderer."

Jamie laughed. "Maybe, but if he was..." she trailed off, knowing she was right. I still love my dad. Just because he and my mom didn't work out, doesn't mean that I didn't love him.

"Look, Cece. You're a good person. I'll give you five seconds to run."

I shook my head. Logan stirred. His eyes fluttered. "Cece?" he muttered. Jamie looked at him, then back at me. "Oops," she said sarcastically. Her finger hovered on the trigger of the gun, and she pulled.

I heard a gunshot. Who was hurt? Who was screaming? Was it Logan? No no no! It couldn't be Logan! He had so much to live for! I saw a blurry Jamie pull out a lighter and throw it somewhere. I smelled smoke. Wait, blurry? Dots danced across my eyes.

"CECE!" someone screamed. Logan. Wasn't he shot? Realization slapped me across my face. I slowly looked down at my stomach. My fingers moved to my shirt, only to find it was soaked. I smelled iron. No not iron. Blood.

My blood. I gagged on the smell of blood. At least I think I gagged. I couldn't feel my stomach. My knees hit the ground. Logan was screaming for help. I couldn't feel. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes where flames dancing around the room.


End file.
